Oracle Files: Jackson Hyde 1
Characters * Jackson Hyde * Arthur Curry * Carter Hall Location * Danny the Street VOX Archive * Jackson Hyde: footsteps I thought you were saying we were going to see Carter. * Arthur Curry: Indeed, I did... and so we are. Confused as to why we came ashore in Miami? * Jackson Hyde: Well, yes... I was, at first. * Arthur Curry: At first? * Jackson Hyde: Yes, my king... but now I'm more curious as to why we've strolled onto Danny the Street. * Arthur Curry: Ah, observant one, aren't you? * Jackson Hyde: I don't have to be observant once you know Danny. The pink awning over the gun store, for instance, is a dead giveaway. Not to mention that the Team and I make use of Danny quite often for our operations. His ability to integrate himself seamlessly into any city is quite useful. So much so that Danny is a honorary member. * Arthur Curry: Ah, I did not know that Danny was so acquainted with Young Justice. * Jackson Hyde: Forgive me, my king, but our team has no name. Officially, we do not exist. * Arthur Curry: Aye, but the same can be be said of Waller's crimes, officially, but I prefer to call things as I see them. You and your team are as much sentinels of justice as I, the princess, the knight of Gotham, and the Kryptonian. We owe you much and the least we can give you is a name, acknowledging that my team and yours are brothers in arms. * Jackson Hyde: As you wish, my king... And, uh, thank you. I do not know that we deserve such praise, but it is still most welcome. Now... if you do not mind me asking, are we using Danny to transport us quickly to Midway City? Or are we, in fact, meeting Carter here? * Carter Hall: flapping, footsteps We're meeting here. It's about time, too, I've been here for forty minutes. Long enough that I got bored waiting and decided to take in some aerial maneuvers. Kaldur'ahm, it's good to see you. * Jackson Hyde: Likewise, Mr. Hall. While I have the chance, I would like to say that we appreciate your help last month in Bialya. * Arthur Curry: Uh uh, hold it there, my friend. We're not here to talk shop. We're here to drink! To the bar! Uh, which way, Carter? * Carter Hall: Uh, good question, Arthur. Now that you mention it, I didn't notice one at all the whole time I was here... Kaldur? * Jackson Hyde: My apologies, my king... and Mr. Hall, but the only bar here is right there. See the sign? * Carter Hall: Udderly Delicious? What kind of name is that for a bar? * Jackson Hyde: Danny is underage and therefore it would be illegal for him to serve alcoholic beverages. * Arthur Curry: Outrageous! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Jackson Hyde and Danny the Street. * Danny the Street is possessed of a gender, so he is littered with hyper-masculine shops like gun stores and such but he "cross-dresses" by having himself decorated with pink frilly curtains and awnings. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jackson Hyde (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Jackson Hyde/Appearances Category:Arthur Curry/Appearances Category:Carter Hall/Appearances Category:Danny the Street/Appearances Category:Super Shirtless Saturdays/Appearances